kageffandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:4kant,6
Töpök! :o Actually, this wiki's in English, not fake Hungarian. :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :Miért did you translate it? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:06, October 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Because it's less takavíhki this way, isn't it? :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::Mayhapsz you're right :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:42, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:4kant,6 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Kaufman (talk) 14:06, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Maps Would you kindly help me make some of the maps? You're good at that :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :I might do that, though I should warn you that I am to travel northward soon :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:58, October 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Anyway, are you tåking about picture maps or wikimaps? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:01, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Wikimaps. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::Ok :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:03, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::Note: when you'll make maps of 10k+ towns/cities, be sure to include a lot of apartments. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) http://kagef.wikia.com/wiki/Kagef?curid=89&diff=184&oldid=150 http://kagef.wikia.com/wiki/Kagef?diff=next&oldid=184 What is the meaning of this? Were you testing the rollback feature or what? --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :No, I accidentally clicked on "rollback" :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 21:02, November 1, 2015 (UTC) You dead? --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :I've been away during the weekend and now I have exams :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:13, November 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Товарищ Квадрат... You dead again? :o Anyhow, howja like Pêrlōt County? :P --'Kauf the Trader' ( go here) 12:12, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :Igen, dead vagyok :o Pêrlōt County nagyon takavíhki ἐστί de me gusta :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:47, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Se kastir jakiti samalin se netakaviki çase Fnord-tun. 20:46, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :::I still don't understand Fnorddijålekt though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:50, January 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::@Pêrlōt: Woohoo, мы успешно takavíhkified Garad Pêrlōt :D ::::@Fnorddijålekt: it isn't supposed to be understood, it's supposed to be takavíhki :o --'Kauf the Trader' ( go here) 12:49, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::@Pêrlōt: Svârjë! :::::@Fnorddijålekt: which is exactly the reason why it sadifies me so much :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:13, January 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::::To komentake se sadifiçé mi :'( 21:08, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::::@Pêrlōt: I think there should be a city called Sęvârjë in Garad Kȳtokānt. The pronunciation will be different though :o :::::::@Fnorddijålekt: Gävorêk kači lëkidęm þǭ :o --'Kauf the Trader' ( go here) 08:51, January 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::@Pêrlōt: I think you are entirely right about that :o ::::::::@Fnorddijålekt: I probably should not mention that I don't understand Fengę either :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:32, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::@Pêrlōt: As I said in the edit summary, Svååårjë!, because that's how Sęvârjë is pronounced in Fengę :o Anyway, I guess Eketöd should have Úryst, their phonotactics aren't as bögör and restrictive. :::::::::@Fnorddijålekt: that was addressed to UE/FJ. Gloss: gävor-êk kači lëki-d-ę-m þǭ "dijålekt-POSS.2SG sad AUX.CAUS-PRES-IND-3SG-1SG but". Guess what that means --'Kauf the Trader' ( go here) 15:57, January 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::@Pêrlōt: Does Eketöddijålekt allow stuff like "västkustskt" and "angstschreeuw" too? :o ::::::::::@Fnorddijålekt: That I do understand :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:24, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::@Pêrlōt: Sadly, no :'( It only allows stuff like plosive-fricative codas :o :::::::::::@Fnorddijålekt: Good. But "dijålekt Fnord-GEN sad AUX.CAUS-PRES-INT-3SG-2SG"? :P --'Kauf the Trader' ( go here) 16:58, January 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::@Pêrlōt: Do you know of any Kagefian languages that do? :P ::::::::::::@Fnorddijålekt: /ˈtyːʀlək/ :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:06, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::@Pêrlōt: mayhaps some of the Āj's descendants do. BTW, guess where I got the name for the proto-language :P :::::::::::::@Fnorddijålekt: it's good, it'd be takavíhki of you if it wouldn't :o --'Kauf the Trader' ( go here) 19:46, January 21, 2016 (UTC) ::In the words of TM, 'Stop using colons.' IPA: manʲɪk katʃɪfəʁy 20:40, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :::NO! Heretic! We shall never stop using the Colons! IPA: ʂto̞: tɨ ɕas skɐ'zaɫ? --'Kauf the Trader' ( go here) 20:46, January 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::Die, colon-hater! IPA: | dʏbələˈpʏntəˌɦɒːtəʀ! --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:54, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::Se joking. :P 21:22, January 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Well, your jokes are takavíhki. IPA: | tvɐ'i 'ʂutkʲɪ nʲɪ smʲɪʂ'nɨ ɪ takɐ'vʲiknɘ --'Kauf the Trader' ( go here) 09:18, January 22, 2016 (UTC) 'mno̞gɐ smʲəx'tʃenʲɪa | rúsixɛ sáɣo tɐkævíʔki :P :::::::That's what TM said, not me. 20:47, January 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Doesn't make the jokes less takavíhki :P --'Kauf the Trader' ( go here) 20:53, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::I should get Matthew Lamangan to use his Fourth Wall Warper to send nukes on Aban :P 00:24, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Indeed you should :P These rich-ass snobs are really annoying even though they've made the first tank landship, we have the tech now so we don't care :o --'Kauf the Trader' ( go here) 08:51, January 23, 2016 (UTC)